Another Morgenstern
by KateMorgensternSalvatore
Summary: Que habria pasado si Valentine hubiera engañado a Jocelyn y el resultado de ese engaño: el nacimiento de una niña igual de especial que sus medios hermanos? Please comenten ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fic... espero que les guste.

Aclaracion los personajes no son mios. Son de la magnifica Cassandra Clare.

PROLOGO

-No puedo creer que lo hayas matado ; se supone que solo tenias que secuestrarlo! Padre se va a enfadar cuando se entere

-No lo sabrá a menos que tu se lo digas y se que no lo haras-dijo el pelinegro mirando a la chica mientras abria el portal que los llevaria a Alacante

-Y como puedes estar tan seguro que no lo hare?-dijo volteando a verlo

-Por la simple razon de que amas-dijo el chico con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro

-ja!-bufo-no puedo esperar a conocer a la afortunada o mejor dicho desdichada que acabe siendo tu novia hermano

-Ya veremos... Ahora basta de charla y vamonos de una buena vez. Tenemos una ciudad que destruir-dijo tomando de la mano a su hermana y ambos atravezaban el portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

**Jace pOV**

-No puedo creer que hayan traido a un vampiro sin permiso a la ciudad Robert-dijo un tipo que no conocia

-No fue aproposito-dije y me empece a relatar como fue que fuimos atacados y no me quedo mas remedio que traer a simon conmigo. Claro que tuve que recalcar que los acuerdos nos obligan a ayudar a los subterraneos y blah blah. Aun asi mi madre me miraba con reproche y que va del tipo ese.

-Todo eso es cierto señor-dijo Alec

-Nada de este absurdo relato me cuadra pero en fin, ya hablaremos mas tarde de eso. Ahora, aqui esta la carrosa que los llevara a donde sea que se vayan a ospedar. Robert, Maryse- dijo el tipo con un asentimineto mientras montaba su caballo y se iba.

-Alexander, Jace, suban a vampiro y las cosas para irnos-dijo Robert-Y separen a Isabelle de el antes de que despiert y la muerda.

-Que opinas Alec? en realidad creo que isabelle es la que morderia a simon-dije mientras nos acercabamos a isabelle que al oir lo que dije me lanzo una mirada que vale mil cuchillas

-Jaja que gracioso-dijo mi parabatai-tu sosten la cabeza y yo los pies

En realiad no fue mucho esfuerzo porque simon era delgaducho como un palo.

En cuanto subimos a la carrosa con simon dentro y max lo mas alejado posible de el, comenzamos con el trayecto que seggun escuche a Maryse seria a la casa de los penhallow.

.

.

.

.

-Robert, Maryse ! por fin llegan. Ha pasado tiempo desde laultima vez que nos vimos-dijo una mujer con rasgos asiaticos qien supuse que era la sra Penhallow

-Solo han pasado unas pocas semanas-dijo Maryse sonriente

-pero aun estan tus hijos hace siglos que no veo a alexander, isabelle y jace

-chicos vengan a saludar-dijo robert

-Hola-dijimos los 3 en coro. -eso fue raro-pense

-aww que grandes y guapos estan...pasen y pongase a gusto. enseguida les digo en donde estan sus habitaciones.

-gracias

-amm Jia tenemos que hablar contigo de algo muy importante-Dijo Robert y ahi empezo otrvez la historia de como simon vino con nosotros

-Wow que genial esta la casa no creen chicos?-dijo mi hermana mientras pasabamos al vestbulo.

-Ya te diste cuenta del diseño antiguo de la paredes y ...oí a alec decir cuando los adelantaba y entraba a la sala.

Cuando entre lo primero que vi fue a un chico de cabellos oscuros sentado en uno de los elegantes silones leyendo un libro.

-Hola-dije acercadome

-Hola que tal-dijo estrechandome la mano-soy sebastan verlac y supongo que tu debes ser Jonathan morgenster

Esta a punto de corregirlo cuando llego isabelle y alec entraron. Ésta al ver al chico me hizo a un lado y se adelanto a presentarse

-Hola, soy isabelle lightwood-dijo sonriente

-Mucho gusto milady soy sebastian verlac-dijo besandole el dorso de la mano

-ajam, Y yo soy Alec lightwood.-se interpuso alec con buen hermano mayor cuidando a su hermana.

-Hola

-En realidad prefiero jace pero en fin , ya que acabaron las prefentaciones podemos...

-Aqui esta tu sandwich y sega mejog que la pgoxima vez te lo pgepages tu pogque si no...

Wow y debo decir wow .Que hermosa chica acaba de el cabello entre rubio y castaño, creo que se le dice rubio oscuro. Unos preciosos ojos grises, una boca carnosa y un cuerpo de muerte con un par de piernas infinitas en una minifalda.

**Kate pOV**

-Aqui esta tu sandwich y sega mejog que la pgoxima vezte lo pgepages pogque si no...

Me detube cuando entre a la sala y vi que ya habian llegado los lightwood y un chico de cabello rubio y ojos dorados.

Solo lo habia visto una vez cuando era pequeña pero enseguida lo Jace. El chico que creia ser un morgnestern. Era simplemente guapisimo. Habia tenido pocos novios en mi vida (cortesia de padre y jonatahn) pero no cabe duda que este era el mas guapo que haya conocido. Tenia un cuepaso y unos brazos que con solo mirarlo me daban ganas de llevarlo a una habitacion y arrancarle la ropa y...

-Kate? te ocurre algo?-dijo jonathan hacercandose y mirandome fijamente-tipico hermano mayor protegiendo a su hermanita y blah blah blah-

-ammm si! porgsupuesto que me pasa algo ya que no te puedes pgepagarg un sandwich tu solo-dije recomponiendome y usando el acento fraces

-claro que si puedo pero tu preparas los mas delicioso del mundo-dijo relajandose-en fin o tenemos que discutir eso ahora. Te presento a Isabelle y Alec lightwood y a Jace morgenster. Chicos ella es mi amiga Kate De la Coure.

-Hola-dijeron

-BonJour

-wow eres francesa?-dijo isabelle

-oui

-eso es genial-

Sonrio

**Sebastian/Jonatahn poV**

-wow eres francesa?-la chica lightwood le dice a mi hermana con una radiante sonrisa

-oui-

-eso es genial- Por supuesto que es genial –pense-y mas lo sera cuando todos ustedes esten bajo nuestras ordenes.

Y lo primero que hare cuando todos obedezcan a los Morgenstern ( sin incluir a Clarissa aun) sera matar a Jace. Ese idiota no le quitaba los ojos de encima a mi hermana; casi puedo jurar que la estaba desnudando con la mirada. Siempre es lo mismo con todos, en el instante en que los hombres la ven, no pueden apartar sus ojos de ella.

Pero al parecer no es la unia chica linda de por aquí. Mmmm Isabelle no esta nada mal. Talvez me divierta con ella. Que empiece la divercion ...

**Ok espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ****J**** me entro la idea de poner un Jonathan sobreprotector con su hermana .. y un Jace viendo a otras chicas ya que no puede tener a la que quiere por todo el rollo de hermano-hermana blah blah blah comenten ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo:) les traigo nuevo capitulo**

**Los personajes no son míos; son de Cassie Clare **

**Kate poV**

Irritante. Es simplemente irritante tener que soportar a Aline todo el día se la pasa de ensimosa con Jace. Ganas no me faltan de golpearla, pero como hacerlo? Mmmm tal vez podría proponer que practiquemos un poco y tómala! Perra en un 2 por 3 estarías en el suelo.

-Kate? kaaate? tierra a kate-dice isabelle sacándome de mi ensoñación

-amm decías?- digo volteando a verla y apartando la mirada de la odiosa de Aline coqueteando con Jace

-estas escuchándome? o solo hablo sola?-

-nooo, pogsupuesto que no-

-entonces dime que te pregunte-

-ammm pues- piensa piensa- sobre como es Pagis-

-vez! No me estas escuchando-dice haciendo un puchero

-lo siento lo siento, es solo que ando un poco distgagida

-Sí, ya me di cuenta. En fin, te pregunte que si te acuestas con Sebastián-

Eso me tomo por sorpresa

-Qué?, porque piensas eso?

-Bueno pues porque comparten la misma habitación y tú eres ardiente y el uffff me acaloro de solo verlo...es tan sexy- iuhhh asqueroso-

-Clago que no! Es solo que somos amigos de hace mucho tiempo y no quegia molestag a los penhallow con una habitación extga. Pogfavog cambiemos de tema y vamos a la cocina pog un poco de agua que muego de sed.-dije tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola a las escaleras

Íbamos atravesando la sala para ir hacia la cocina cuando vimos a mi hermano sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo no sé qué libro griego.

Levanto la mirada y utilizo una de sus "mundialmente famosas sonrisas devastadoras que pueden hacer que cualquier humana, nefilim , subterránea y blah blah blah cayeran rendidas a sus pies"

Eso basto para que mi acompañante me dejara y se fuera a sentar a su lado.

Yo solo puse los ojos en blanco y me aleje sonriendo

.

.

.

.

.

-Por qué le dijiste que Jace estaba arriba-escuche a isabelle gritar mientras me dirigía a la sala

-Porque es la verdad- respondió mi hermano

-Pasó algo?-

-Problemas-dice isabelle mirando furiosa a mi hermano

-?-

-Clarissa-me susurro

-oh- Así que al fin apareció clarissa. Ya era hora.

Y como si la hubiéramos invocado, bajo corriendo las escaleras directo a la salida, y Jonathan dejándome para ir tras ella.

-Ya se fue clarissa?-dice una voz detrás de mí. Volteo y veo que es Aline. puajj

-Acaba de igse. Sucedió algo?-

-Una bochornosa situación-dijo restándole importancia con una mano

- Podgias seg mas especifica?-juro que un día perderé los estribos y la noqueare

-Me encontró en una situación comprometedora con Jace-

-Oh- perra!

-Iré a la cocina a comer algo- la veo alejarse

.

.

.

.

**Jace poV**

Voy bajando las escaleras para ir a buscar a Simon cuando me topo a Kate sentada al pie de las escaleras distraída

-Jace, vas a salir?- dice levantándose

-Sí, saldré a tomar un poco de aire-

-Te acompaño-

-NO! Ammm quiero decir es que quiero estar solo-

-Ahh bueno está bien-dice desanimada- de todas manegas iba a ig a dag una vuelta al Gagd. Estoy hagta de estar aquí. Es muy abuggido-

Maldición! irá al Gard también. Nadie puede saber a dónde voy. Piensa Jace distráela con algo.

-Pues podrías investigar algo sobre el espejo mortal y como ayudar a derrotar a Valentine- no puedo evitar sentirme incomodo al decir el nombre de mi padre con si fuera un completo desconocido para mí.

-amm si, de todas manegas hay que seg geagistas. Valentine tiene un ejército de demonios y nosotgos no somos suficientes paga deggotaglo-dice muy decidida y con cierto aire de superioridad. Eso me molestó

-Pero no podemos simplemente rendirnos sin pelear. Mucha gente morira, niños, ancianos. Todo para tener el poder.

-No sólo es el podeg, es la lealtad de los nefilim!-

-Qué?!- digo sorprendido

-Amm nada- dice nerviosa- es solo una suposición

-Como sea. La gente tiene que entender de lado van a estar cuando se desate la guerra.

-Lado?

-Sí. Estar del lado correcto y teniendo un libre albedrio o estar sometidos a un hombre que hace trato con demonios y nos quiere doblegar a su voluntad. Ahora si me disculpas saldré a caminar.

-Clago- dice con la mirada perdida

...

.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Esto se está poniendo muy intenso. Será que Kate empiece a recapacitar sobre los ideales de Valentine?**

**Please comentar :)**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Jonathan PoV

-Buenas noches, Sebastian-dijo Clary

Defintivamente esta chica es mi hermana. No se parece mucho a mi pero tiene algo que si lo hace. Ademas es tan mona con ese cabello rojo y esas pecas. Segun tengo entendido es identica a Jocelyn (mi madre) y eso hace que padre no la quiera. Pero claro tiene una idea estupida de unir a la familia y no que tantas estupideces.

Tengo que conseguir la direccion del brujo al que busca para poder empezar a ganarme su confianza-pienso mientras me dirijo a la casa de los Penhallow

.

.

.

.

Entro al cuarto que compato con Megan, y escucho la regadera sonando.

Me acuesto en su cama y tómo el libro que dejo. Orgullo y Prejuicio. Pff

-Vaya veo que ya regresaste de perseguir a Clarissa-dice Megan saliendo del baño envuelta en una toalla y con el cabello mojado.-Como te fue?-

-Bien. Ya sé porque esta en Idris

-Y bien?-dice cambiandose detras de la cortina japonesa**(1)**

**-**Resulta que nuestra hermanita esta buscando al brujo Ragnor Fell para que le de la cura para que su madre despierte. Y pienso ayudarla-digo cruzando los brazos detras de la cabeza

-Ayudarla? Pero crei que odiabas a Jocelyn-dice saliendo vestida con unos shorts y una blusa de tirantes

-Lo hago pero necesito que confie en mi. Bueno cambiando de tema que has hecho en toda la tarde? Platicar con la bella Isabelle?-

-No. He estado aqui leyendo-dice acostandose junto a mi

-Te pasa algo?-digo viendola

-No-dice evitando mi mirada

-Dime-le sostengo la barbilla para que me mire a los ojos

-Es solo que...

-Que?

-Nunca te has puesto a pensar que lo que hacemos esta mal? Me refiero a todo esto-dice señalando a nuestro alrededor-Mentir, hacernos pasar por alguien mas, matar a gente qe dice padre

-No, pero a que viene todo este sentido de moralidad? Acaso estas dudando de todo lo que nos ha dicho padre, Acaso no quieres que se cumpla su sueño de gobernar a la clave-digo enojandome y alzando la voz

-Shhht calla

-Pusiste las runas de silencio en la habitacion?

-Si

-Entonces no le veo el problema. Nosotros seremos sus sucesores cuando muera

-No es eso, simplemente creo que está mal la forma en que lo hace

Me levanto de la cama enojado-

-Vaya, al parecer tanto juntarte con la lightwood te esta afectando

-Nooo! , por supuesto que no. Argg sabes que? Olvida lo que dije, no quiero discutir contigo-dice abrazandome

-Esta bien. Sabes que haria cualquier cosa por ti.-digo devolviendole el abrazo y

besandole la frente

-Y yo por ti-dice sonriendo.

-Lo sé.

...

Megan Pov

Me despierta la luz del sol entrando por la ventana Ahhhh

-Jonathan?-dijo estirandome

Silencio.

Madrugó. De seguro fue a ver a Clarissa. Me levanto, me ducho y bajo a desayunar, o mejor dicho a almorzar. Al parecer dormí como perezosa. Saludo a todos y salgo a caminar por las calles de Idris.

Idris. El hogar. Amo este lugar, es como un sueño.

Me paso divangando por las calles toda la tarde hasta que empieza a oscurecer y regreso a la casa.

-Kate!-dice Max al verme

-Hola Max pasa algo?

-Mmm si te queria pedir un favor-dice bajando la vista

-Dime

-Escuche que hablas varios idiomas y ... me preguntaba ... si no sabes japones

-Pues no se mucho, solo se un poco

-Me podrias ayudar a leer mi manga?-dice con sus ojitos brillando

-Claro, vamos a la sala.


End file.
